


Sucker for You

by shogas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogas/pseuds/shogas
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Sucker for You

The day had been long and exciting, slowly dragged into a peaceful quiet evening. All crew mates had gone off to their respective rooms for the evening, save for the lovers, Luffy and Sanji, who took their business to the kitchen. The cook was busy preparing a beautifully designed parfait while his captain had himself entangled around the man's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. "Can you make the orange slices look like little stars? I think that'd be pretty cool," Luffy commented, pressing his mouth into the crevice of his lover's neck. The feeling of his captain's warm breath on his skin sent chills through Sanji's spine. Though he didn't verbally reply to the man, too focused on his presence, he began cutting the fruit as per request as Luffy watched. It was nice at first, being able to lovingly and carefully shape the dessert just the way his lover asked, until his concentration was broken by the feeling of said lover suckling on his neck.

"Luffy, what're you doing? That's distracting, cut it out," Sanji said with a stern tone, though the blush on his cheeks told otherwise. To be honest, he adored the feeling of Luffy's tongue ravishing his neck and leaving cute little red and purple hickies across his skin. Unfortunately, it was less than nice when he was in the middle of preparing food. "Here, if you're gonna suck on something, suck on this instead," He grumbled, offering a piece of discarded orange slice to Luffy from over his shoulder, which he soon came to realize was a big mistake. The feeling of tongue and tooth gap transferred from his neck to around his fingers in an instant, making the hot feeling in his face even warmer. "L-Luffy..."

The small captain simply glanced over into the cook's eyes as if he were confused. "What? 'S there somethin' wrong?" He questioned, clueless, as he completely sucked the fruit slice from his lover's fingers, leaving them cold and wet without his mouth to keep them warm. He knew what he was doing to the cook, he HAD to know, right? Whether it was intentional or not was irrelevant, as the cook placed the half-made dessert in the fridge for the moment and hauled his captain out of the kitchen so they could have a less public space to work.

The two found themselves back in the unoccupied aquarium. Sanji prayed to any and every god that he could get just a little bit of alone time with Luffy without interruption from their friends. "Alright, c'mere Captain," Sanji demanded in a soft tone with his index and middle fingers pressed to Luffy's lips. The straw hat clad man knew exactly what to do as he slowly run his tongue over the tips of the blond man's fingers. They still tasted like fruit. It just made Luffy want to wrap his tongue around the digits that much more as his eyes gently fluttered shut. Sanji let out a soft groan at the feeling of wet warmth wrapping around his fingers once again; it was enough to light a fire within him. What was more was when the captain placed a hand on the cook's thigh and leaned closer with a soft, near inaudible whimper.

"Fuck," Sanji found himself whining under his breath as he dragged his fingers out of the other's mouth before replacing them with his tongue. Sloppy wet kissing echoed through the aquarium as the two pulled each other closer with Luffy sucking and nibbling Sanji's tongue. The lovers began getting handsy as they grabbed at one another and felt each other up and down as they'd done dozens of times before. It was honestly impressive how familiar the two were with one another; a hand on the back of the neck to send shivers down the spine, a hand on the thigh with a firm yet gentle grip, a hand on the chest feeling the pounding of the heart and a hand on the cheek, who's touch was more than tender. This time, it was Luffy who pulled away, only to sink down and tug at Sanji's pants. "Take 'em off," He whined, pouting up at his cook.

The captain made him laugh; how could he say no to the poor man when he was begging for it? And with such a cute little face, no less. In moments, Sanji wiggled his pants half way down his thighs, cock tenting in his boxers. Luffy's eyes lit up at the sight. In the back of his mind, he knew this was Sanji's most vulnerable and a display that was only ever for him to see. The thought of that alone could make him melt. But that soft thought was swallowed up by his lust as he reached into the blond's boxers to free his cock and give it a good few test strokes. Of course, Sanji let out a little whimper at the feel of his captain's gentle touches. With someone as goofy and reckless as Luffy seeing his softer and more intimate side was rare, even for his partner, so moments like this he was especially grateful for.

While he was lost in much more tender thoughts, Luffy took it upon himself to place the tip in his mouth and run his tongue wherever he pleased. It shocked Sanji out of his daydreams and made him gasp. "L-Lu..." He instinctively ran his fingers through the man's hair as his teasing suckling continued. As much as he wanted to thrust his hips, the cook kept himself composed (more or less) and allowed Luffy to take control. Watching him slowly take more and more into his mouth, listening to the soft mewls and hums the man made, seeing how much drool was running down the base of his cock... Everything was beginning to be too much for poor Sanji. He felt his face turn beat red as his captain's eyes slowly drawled upward to meet his own. Luffy looked like he was in absolute heaven in that moment; lidded eyes that shone over with lust and affection, plump wet lips encircling Sanji's throbbing cock, and flushed cheeks that were quite literally hot to the touch. Perfection. It didn't take much more of Luffy humming and mellow sucking before Sanji could feel himself close to coming undone. One... Two... Three long strokes of the captain's tongue before the cook was spilling himself into the smaller man's mouth with a loud and high pitched moan. It took him by surprise at first and he pulled away from the blond, getting the rest of his lover's shots in the face. 

"Hey!! Sanji, you're supposed to tell me before you let it out like that!" Luffy scowled, swiping a drop of cum from his cheek with his thumb, which then went into his mouth. The action drove Sanji crazy and he couldn't help but smirk and lean down to face his captain. "You're right, sorry about that, love. Guess I got a little caught up in the moment," the blond replied, licking a line of cum off of his beloved's round cheek. The black haired man’s scowl turned to a smile as he laughed and pulled the blond man into a kiss. There was no way he could stay mad at him, and Sanji knew it. “Hey, can we finish makin’ those fancy desserts now?” Luffy asked, causing his lover to shoot him a warm smile.

“Yeah, let’s make some dessert, shall we?”


End file.
